Il Papà Migliore del Mondo
by Vale Vulpix
Summary: Beh che dire.. oggi è il 19 marzo... festa del papà! Quindi tiro fuori dal cassetto questa storia, scritta l'anno scorso. Dopo due chiacchiere con un'amica... mi prese la nostalgia del mio papà.. il papà migliore del mondo! ed ecco qua una storiella a tema, con un altro papà davvero formidabile! spero che vi piaccia!


_Al mio papà _

_Il papà migliore del mondo!_

Sono nel tuo loft, seduta sul divano con tua madre e tua figlia.

Oggi è un giorno speciale, è la festa del papà!

Tua figlia ormai è grande e di regali con su scritto _papà migliore del mondo _te ne ha già fatti.

So con certezza che il tuo preferito è la tazza che appena puoi non manchi di sfoggiare!

Sorrido pensando a tutte le volte che hai messo su la faccia da papà soddisfatto.

Sei un padre premuroso e attento e sempre presente. Cerchi di non essere invadente e moderno anche se dentro rodi dalla paura che le possa succedere qualcosa, e questo è normale.

Mi diverto al solo ricordo di quella volta, quando Alexis aveva un problema e decise di chiedere consiglio a me.

Mi hai assillato per tutto il giorno ma non volevi chiedere a lei cosa avesse. Le hai detto che poteva parlarti di qualunque cosa, ma hai fatto finta di non investigare su cosa fosse.

E quella volta che sei entrato in casa, spaventando a morte Ashley?

Non l'hai mai detto espressamente, ma sono certa che sei stato sempre geloso marcio di quel ragazzino.

La tua bambina stava crescendo e nella sua vita ora c'era un altro 'uomo'.

Beh! Considerando la tua età mentale, posso definire uomo anche lui!

Una risata attira l'attenzione delle due donne sul divano accanto a me.

"Kate… tutto bene?" mi chiede Alexis

"Certo… stavo solo ripensando ad alcune cose…" le rispondo tornando seria ma con ancora il sorriso sulle labbra.

"Allora che ne dici? Ti piace?" mi dice e poi rattristandosi un po' continua:

"Non mi è venuto in mente nulla di carino a parte il classico biglietto!"

Le prendo le mani e lei alza gli occhi, incrociando il mio sguardo.

"Al…" inizio con voce dolce

"Tuo padre ti adora! E sono certa che questo è il più bel regalo che potessi fargli!"

Mi guardi scettica e continuo:

"Sei cresciuta! Sei cambiata, ma per lui resti sempre la sua bambina! E questo biglietto fatto a mano come quando eri piccola è il modo più dolce di dirgli che nonostante tutto, tu sei sempre quel piccolo esserino che lui stringeva tra le braccia e che sempre avrà bisogno del suo affetto, appoggio e amore! E' il modo più dolce di dirgli che avrai sempre bisogno di lui… del papà migliore del mondo!"

Mi guardi ancora qualche secondo, poi sul tuo viso si apre un sorriso bellissimo, uno di quelli che adoro vedere su tuo padre e mi abbracci.

Non mi aspettavo questo gesto ma tempo un secondo e ti abbraccio forte anche io.

"Grazie." sussurri ancora tra le mie braccia

Poi ti sento dire "Ti voglio bene, Kate!"  
Non riesco a trattenere una lacrima che spunta dai miei occhi, ma con voce tremante ti rispondo:

"Anche io Al!"

Alzo gli occhi e vedo Martha con le mani unite e vicino al viso, ci guarda e anche lei ha gli occhi lucidi. Nota il mio sguardo su di se e ricambia il sorriso che le ho fatto.

Dopo un po' ci separiamo. Ti asciugo quella lacrima che è sfuggita al tuo controllo e poi passo la mano sulla mia guancia.

"Sai Kate.." inizi il discorso ma poi sembri indecisa sul proseguirlo

"Si?" cerco di esortarti ad andare avanti e sembra funzionare, perché continui:

"La settimana prossima partirò per il college… e lascerò la nonna.." ti giri verso di lei tendendo la mano per farla avvicinare "…e soprattutto papà!"

Ti sorrido, ma questo è un sorriso triste. Tu incateni i tuoi occhi blu ai miei e io mi sento come quando succede con Rick.

"Ma sono contenta perché non sarà solo… vicino a lui, adesso ci sei tu!" esclami sorridendo.

Io devo essere diventata improvvisamente rossa, perché tu e Martha vi mettete a ridere.

Rido anche io, poi torno seria:

"Non ti preoccupare! Sentirà certamente la tua mancanza, ma potrete sentirvi tutte le sere… e sono certa che presto non ne potrai più!" scoppiamo a ridere tutte e tre.

Cerco di tenere il clima scherzoso, come farebbe lui.

"Ti prometto che cercherò il modo per non farti opprimere… lo terrò occupato!"

Sorrido vedendo i vostri sguardi maliziosi, ma vi sbagliate! Siete fuori strada!

Tento di togliermi da questo imbarazzo e mentre sto per dirti "Credimi… non avrà modo di annoiarsi…"

sento la chiave girare nella toppa e tutte e tre ci muoviamo per nascondere le tracce.

"Sono a casa!" esclami entrando e chiudendo la porta alle tue spalle.

Oggi non eri con me al distretto, sei dovuto andare alla casa editrice per definire gli ultimi dettagli prima dell'uscita del nuovo libro: il quarto della saga di Nikki Heat!

Ti avvicini a noi e resti stupito dal fatto che alle cinque del pomeriggio io sia già a casa!

Capisco al volo i tuoi pensieri e sorrido al fatto che non ti avevo detto di aver preso la giornata libera.

Sapevo che tu saresti stato impegnato altrove e ne ho approfittato per… diciamo per fare un servizio.

Ti avvicini a noi, dai un bacio sulla guancia a tua madre, poi uno sulla testa ad Alexis e la abbracci.

In fine ti siedi accanto a me e mi chiedi:

"Come mai a casa?" prima di attirarmi a te e baciarmi.

Sono ormai 3 mesi che stiamo insieme ma non mi sono ancora abituata a queste effusioni in 'pubblico'.

Ti guardo fisso negli occhi e prima di rivelarti 'parte' del mio piccolo segreto, penso che presto dovrò abituarmi a questo!

La mia spiegazione fin troppo vaga, non ti convince. Stai per iniziare un interrogatorio ma Alexis mi salva in tempo.

"Papà…. Tanti auguri!" esclama avvicinandosi a noi e mostrandoti il suo biglietto.

"Al…" solo le tue uniche parole. Non riesci a dire altro.

Vedo che sei terribilmente emozionato.

Non ti aspettavi che la tua bambina ormai cresciuta, potesse ancora perdere del tempo per confezionarti un bigliettino!

Senza allontanarti da me, la tiri verso di te e la stringi forte.

Sul tuo viso, riesco a scorgere qualche goccia che ti fa luccicare gli occhi.

Sorrido e sono felice di poter assistere a questa scena.

Ho sempre immaginato e sono sempre stata certa che tu sia un ottimo padre, ma vedervi così è la cosa più bella che potessi desiderare.

No, forse no… la cosa più bella è poterti immaginare in una scena simile, non con la tua Alexis, bensì con un figlio nostro… tuo e mio!

Mentre penso questo, devo aver fatto una faccia quasi ebete, perché mi accorgo che hai lasciato la presa attorno alle spalle di Alexis e mi guardi teneramente.

Può essere che hai interpretato i miei pensieri?

Forse si, perché ti vedo sorridere e mi stringi la mano.

Incateno i miei occhi a te e cercando di usare una voce più ferma possibile, ti dico:

"Quest'anno anche io, -_diciamo, penso tra me e me- _ho voluto farti un regalo!"

Lascio la tua mano e mi sporgo a prendere la borsa che era di fianco ai miei piedi, mentre tutti e tre mi guardate tra l'incuriosito e il basito.

Tiro fuori un pacchettino e te lo porgo.

Mentre tu lo prendi tra le mani, ti dico:

"Tanti auguri, papà…di nuovo…"

A quelle parole sento che Martha ha smorzato un gridolino.

Deve esserci arrivata prima degli altri, perché tu e Alexis ancora non avete reazioni.

Al fissa il pacchetto, in attesa di capire che cosa nasconda e tu dopo avermi sorriso lo stai aprendo.

Sollevi il coperchio e… vedo i tuoi occhi illuminarsi… hai capito!

Sollevi lo sguardo verso di me e quando ti sorrido, ricambi e i tuoi occhi scintillano.

Estrai dalla scatola il mio regalo e lo stringi nella tua mano, mentre ti avvini a me e con l'altro braccio mi attiri a te prima di baciarmi.

Un bacio dolce e tenero ma che esprime tutta la tua gioia e il tuo amore.

Finalmente anche Alexis ha capito che cosa ti ho regalato e cosa significa… inizia a saltellare di gioia e abbraccia la nonna!

La tua mano non lascia quelle due scarpette bianche con i disegnini verdi.

Quando ci stacchiamo le guardi esterrefatto, poi rivolgi lo sguardo su di me e con una voce rotta dall'emozione:

"Sei incinta?" mi chiedi.

Non aspetti la mia risposta che ti volti verso le due donne:

"Diventerò di nuovo padre!" esclami con orgoglio.

Ritorni a guardarmi e io non riesco a non sorridere ed essere felice mentre senza parole annuisco con la testa.

Martha e Alexis vengono verso di noi e ci stringiamo tutti in un abbraccio.

Poco dopo, con ancora le lacrime agli occhi, poggi sulle tue gambe le scarpette e prendi il biglietto di Al in una mano mentre l'altra, molto titubante l'avvicini al mio ventre e con gli occhi mi chiedi il permesso.

Io ti sorrido e stringo la tua mano tra le mie, appoggiandola sulla stoffa della mia camicia.

"Questi sono i regali più belli che potessi mai desiderare di ricevere!" dici con la voce rotta dal quasi pianto.

Ti guardo e vedo un uomo al settimo cielo che non ha paura di mostrare i suoi sentimenti.

Un uomo che adesso è il mio uomo.

Un uomo che è il padre della creatura che porto in grembo.

Un uomo al fianco del quale, non ho più paura di affrontare la vita.

Un uomo si… ma anche il padre migliore del mondo!


End file.
